Playable Races
Introduction This page will give you a brief introduction and understanding as to what the races are and how they were used in the Manga of Dragonball. This page will also five you a small description of the ranks that these races call eachother. The rankings of the races show how strong your character is and what responsibilities they hold. Hybrid Saiyans (Rare) * Due to their similar physiology, Saiyans and Humans are capable of interbreeding. While this was always possible, it became necessary for the survival of the Saiyan race when all the female Saiyans were exterminated. The resulting offspring generally possess the same enhanced strengths of the Saiyans, developing their abilities far more easily than Humans, but lack the same drive and instinct for combat. Gohan is the only Saiyan-hybrid in the manga/anime that is shown with a Saiyan tail. Hybrid Saiyans possess the potential to become Super Saiyans, but it is unclear how many generations removed from their Saiyan ancestor a hybrid can be before the transformation becomes unavailable to them. * It is unclear if these hybrids possess a naturally greater potential than their Saiyan parents. Gohan repeatedly demonstrated a hidden power that, when harnessed, made him more powerful than even Goku or Vegeta, and when he and Goku trained to battle Cell. Gohan not only caught up to Goku, but overtook him even before making his Super Saiyan 2 transformation; he is also noted to be the youngest Saiyan to reach that form, at the age of 11 (9 in the manga). Also, he, Trunks, and Goten were able to make the transformation to Super Saiyan at a far younger age then their parents, with Trunks and Goten showing such ease at obtaining the first form that they treated it almost like a "child's play thing" (as stated by Vegeta in the FUNimation Dub). * A Hybrid Saiyan's potential may be held in check by the fact they lack the same desire for combat as pure Saiyans, and thus tend not to train as much, in times of peace, as a pure Saiyan would. For example, Gohan actually became less powerful during the seven years between his battle with Cell and the emergence of Buu, allowing Goku and Vegeta to catch up to and then surpass him, due to him having not trained enough. It is also during this time that both Goku and Vegeta make the transformation to Super Saiyan 2 as Gohan did, with Goku surpassing it to ascend to Super Saiyan 3, the last form displayed in the manga and in the Dragon Ball Z anime. Ice-Jins * Not much is known of their origins, as their home planet is never mentioned. All known members of this race have been from a solitary family line, Frieza's family. With the possible exception to Kuriza (Frieza's son in the manga Nekomajin), their naming structure is derived from low temperatures. They all are apparently employed in high status under a massive Planet Trade Organization, which they also likely run. They also pride themselves as being the strongest race in the cosmos. * As they gain power, they create for themselves new forms to disguise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike. Cooler was shown to be the only one with more than four transformations. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy; Frieza states that he transforms to keep himself under control with his power. The buffer zones, along with policies of Frieza's empire such as wiping out even races working under him if he views them as a threat and viewing mercy as only a means to get oneself killed, all hint at an untrusting civilization or an inherent untrusting nature within this race. However, there are some members of Frieza's race who are capable of having compassion to the weak and, to a certain extent, mercy and patience. Namekian * Nameks are humanoids with slug-like characteristics, including antennae, light green skin, and pink patches appearing throughout their bodies (also, many Namekians are named after words meaning "slug" or "snail"). Elderly Nameks have darker green skin and less prominent pink patches (these appear to become dull-orange as the Namekian advances in age), pointy ears, and red rings, in which they have three red conjoined rings on their ankles and wrists, making them look like they have ankle bands and wristbands. In Dragon Ball Online, the new generation Namekians have a yellow face and a vertical line in the middle of the head. Most Namekians appear to be roughly the size of normal Humans, but King Piccolo, Kami, and Guru are all shown to have a height and size beyond normal humans. Namekians have four fingers on each hand in the manga and five fingers on each hand in the anime (and all games). Their blood color is red or purple (King Piccolo and Piccolo's blood was portrayed as red early in the series and Drum was the first Namekian ever to be portrayed with purple blood) *According to an interview with Akira Toriyama, Namekians are hermaphrodites that possess physiques similar to those of human males. Despite the fact that hermaphrodites can reproduce sexually, the Namekians in series are seen reproducing only asexually, using a mode of reproduction similar to the parthenogenesis, and spitting egg out from their mouth. Despite this asexual reproductive system, there is still diversity in the species as the offspring is usually not an exact copy of the parent, like with King Piccolo or Grand Elder Guru. Rather, it appears that the parent has some control over what type of child will be formed (it is shown that King Piccolo has the ability to determine the appearance and traits of his offspring). This is carried to the extent that they may be mutated and not closely resemble others of the species. King Piccolo was able to spawn demonic Nameks that did not resemble a Namek at all to help him in his quest for eternal youth and complete domination. It appears Nameks are usually close to their children, and though King Piccolo treated his sons as minions he appeared to care for the sons he gave life in his old age (in contrast, he was seemingly unfazed by the deaths of his sons at the hands of Mutaito and his students, as well as Drum after his youth was restored). Nameks are also telepathically linked to their sons and can reach them from seemingly anywhere, as well as sense their deaths (as seen by Guru). * Namekians are fully grown at the age of eight (not counting demonic and Super Nameks). They appear to have very long lifespans. For example, Grand Elder Guru, the only Namekian known to die of natural causes, was over 500 years old when he died. Kami also lived to be around 300 years old before fusing with Piccolo. Namekians can withstand more cold than humans without being cold, as proven when it was revealed that the nameless Namekian spent several years in the cold Yunzabit Heights as a child and when Piccolo stated humans are so delicate after Krillin said he was freezing during the Androids Saga. * Namekians also appear to be quite capable as warriors, as evidenced by Vegeta and Nappa concluding that it was not surprising that it would be a Namekian that would be capable of killing Raditz, as well as Vegeta specifically stating that one trait among Namekians are their unusually high power levels. In addition, Namekians have the innate ability to not only sense the overall magnitude of someone's power, but also the inherent alignment within that person's heart. This is especially apparent when Tsuno declined Vegeta's request to get a Dragon Ball because he could sense the evil within Vegeta's heart, as well as Dende initially refusing to heal Vegeta because of the evil in Vegeta's heart. Dragon Clan *The Namekian support caste. These Namekians have abilities that pertain to magic, and are the only ones capable of creating / manipulating Dragon Balls. Nameks in this class include Guru, Kami, Moori and Dende. Warrior-Type Namekian *The combat caste. These are Nameks who are proficient in combat, and their power levels are usually around the 3,000 range. As stated previously, Nail is by far the most powerful warrior-type Namek, with a power level of 42,000. Warrior-type Nameks are unable to use some of the magician-like abilities of members of the Dragon Clan, as shown by how when Piccolo merges with Kami and uses his body as the base, the Dragon Balls lose their power and another Dragon Clan member (Dende) is needed to restore it. The Daizenshuu states that the first batch of three Nameks who fought Frieza's men were warrior-types. The anime states that all combat-capable Nameks (including Nail) were of the same caste and that Nail was far more powerful because he was the best of them. In both the anime and manga, Guru states that Nail was the only Namek born a fighter-type. Humans Humans are a highly advanced, technological race of beings native to Planet Earth. Despite their incredible technologies, the humans are largely a docile race who demonstrated no aggressive tendencies or internal strife. However, the Humans co-exist with multiple other races: the Hybrid-Saiyans, Namekians, and Ice-jins (so far). Sources concerning how these circumstances arose vary quite drastically. Some sources state the multiple societies simply evolved alongside one another, while others indicate that the hybrid-Saiyans were not native to the planet at all, which later proves to be true. Though the humans are a docile race, through the 200 year time they have become more protective for what they have. Considering themselves the true race to inhabit Earth, they grow to hate the other present races. This comes to be the formation of The Black Ribbon Army. The Humans create a secret global organization designed to fight against dangers of other races present on Earth. In fear that more villains will arise, the humans grow to no longer want to sit on the sidelines. With their advanced technology they have grown to become a powerhouse in the fight against alien races. Their martial arts with aid of Power Suits and weapons made from technology like never before, humans can fight against Hybrid-Saiyans with the best of any other race. No longer do humans sit on the sidelines watching the fights, they take the fight to the villains! Even the non-villains. Living in the shadows, the global army will attack and kill anyone who comes off as a threat; no matter the race. If a person's powerlevel becomes something that appears on the Black Ribbon Radar, they will strike! Some forms of resistance to them have been created by other Hybrid-Saiyans, Ice-Jins and even Namekians. But because their numbers are so low to the natural population of humans; their groups quickly become overrun. As it stands, the humans have taken control of their planet once again; becoming the top of the food chain due to their technology. Android Androids (人造人間, Jinzōningen; lit. "Artificial Humans") are robotic/cyborg Humans, most of which were created by the evil scientist Dr. Gero. Most of the androids are said to have unlimited energy and eternal life. Due to their inorganic nature, they also have no aura (unlike Saiyans, Humans, and others), so they cannot be directly tracked using Scouters or Ki Sense. There are at least 6 units shown to have been fully functional throughout the original Dragon Ball manga. There are three kinds of Androids that have appeared throughout Dragonball. #The kind with no drawbacks and an unlimited power supply (such as #8, #16, #17 and #18). This type was said to be more difficult to control. They are immune to being directly detected via Ki Sense or Scouters due to lacking a ki-signature. However, they can be detected indirectly via their opponents' ki. #The kind which requires constant intake of energy, usually stolen from victims, to keep their power reservoir from draining, which would cause the android to malfunction (such as #19 and #20).1 The more energy they absorb from their victims, the stronger they get. Curiously, Dr. Gero oversees his configuration into the latter, rather than the type with no apparent limitations (though it is implied by #18 that this is because the energy-absorbing model is easier to control). This model, like the other Android models (exempting Bio-Androids), is immune to being directly detected by Ki Sense or Scouters due to lacking a ki-signature. However, they can be detected indirectly due to the depleting ki-signature of the victim. #Bio-Androids (such as Cell and the Cell Juniors). For the Sake of the RP itself, those of the first and third kind cannot be created early on in the RP. For the second however, one must be born/created as a weak form. An android can then grow by absorbing energy, training, or even upgrading parts. But it cannot be easy to obtain due to the power growth that can come by being an android. The same rules apply that when noticed on a huge power increase, the Black Ribbon Army will come after them and turn them into scrap metal! An android can be in the form of a cyborg where they are born human and turned into an android, or a Cyborg created with human parts. But this power must be limited and monitered throughout the Roleplay periods. Ranking System Low-Level Warrior *Minimum Total: 4 points *Maximum Total: 18 points *Highest single point Value: 3 Middle Class Warrior *Minimum Total: 8 points *Maximum Total: 24 points *Highest single point Value: 4 High-Class Warrior *Minimum total: 14 points *Maximum total: 27 points *Highest single point value: 5 Elite Warrior *Minimum total: 25 points *Maximum total: 30 points *Highest single point value: 5 Category:Directory Category:Information